


随机潘多拉

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 潘多拉使尼禄穿越到了另一个世界，这里的但丁看起来很孤独。





	随机潘多拉

**Author's Note:**

> 设定DMC2为平行世界，那个世界没有尼禄。  
> 本篇但丁42，尼禄24。  
> 采用了传闻中鬼泣新作会让维吉尔回归的设定  
> 污水，毒，谨慎阅读。

“尼禄？”  
我必须……  
“尼禄你要干什么？醒醒孩子，尼禄！”  
我要……侵入他，污染他，得到他。  
恶魔的血液在年轻人的血管里沸腾，对力量的渴求驱使他行动，鬼手巨大的幻影抓住了他眼前红衣的男人，举起又砸下，砸穿了荒宅的地板。男人掉进了一楼的废墟里，扬起的尘土和碎石遮挡了他的视线，他只顿了一下就立刻翻身躲开了年轻人的下砍，但紧接着他被那条变异的手臂抓住了脚踝摔倒在地上，枪从他的手里摔了出去。  
“你要去哪里？”年轻人的双眼里一片血红，毫无仁慈可言。他手里握着摔落的散弹枪，枪口指着男人的大腿扣下了扳机。  
男人的脸色瞬间变得苍白，他不用看就知道自己的双腿已经是血肉模糊，但他没有发出任何声音，连一声呻吟都没有，只是用那双死寂的苍蓝色眼睛仰视伤害他的人：“尼禄……你必须冷静下来。”  
“嘘嘘嘘……”尼禄一脚重踏在猎物的腹部，满意地看到他趴在地上干呕，他拽住男人的头发叫他看着自己：“亲爱的但丁，不要说话，就像你之前那样对我那样不闻不问，只要看我做就好了。”  
恶魔猎人的伤口在愈合，很快他就又会完好如初了，更纯的恶魔血液使但丁可以忽略任何伤痛，这不是尼禄想要的，如果这个令魔界那些东西光是听到名字就会颤抖的男人在毫发无损时想要逃走的话尼禄知道自己是无法控制住他的，为了牵制但丁，尼禄从挂在腰带上的包里取出一个圆形的玻璃瓶，这本是为了以防万一而准备的。  
“你口渴吗？”尼禄微笑着问，他根本不需要得到答案。看到尼禄手上的东西但丁的脸上难得露出惊讶的表情，尼禄趁着他短暂的分神掰开了他的嘴把瓶子里的液体全部灌了进去，然后用双手捂住了但丁的嘴和鼻子。  
这是恶魔都该惧怕的东西，流着黑暗骑士的血的恶魔猎人也无法逃脱它的伤害。瓶子里装着的是尼禄带来的圣水，它如同地狱里不灭的业火般灼烧着但丁，他本能地开始挣扎，身体里属于恶魔的部分凄惨地哭嚎，涌出的泪水打落在坚硬的鬼手上，而尼禄丝毫不为所动，依旧用尽全力压制住但丁，直到看到他的喉咙上下起伏才松手。  
但丁蜷缩起身体，圣水流渗透进他的五脏六腑，使他的每一根神经都在尖叫却无法杀死他，每一刻都有血肉被烧成灰烬又迅速重生，半人半魔的体质从没像现在这样折磨过他。尼禄钳住他的后颈迫使他抬起头来，但丁似乎想对他说什么，但他舌头已经被熔得和上下颚粘在一起，血混着口水顺着他的嘴角流出来，从他的嘴里只能听到低劣得连固定形态都无法维持的恶魔的嘶喊声，尼禄垂下眼轻轻地叹气：“看来不太合你的口味。”  
然后，他吻了虚弱的恶魔。  
残存的圣水刺痛了尼禄的口舌，他并不在意，就像他不在意但丁的身体突然变得僵硬，好像一个吻会比驱魔的道具更令他疼痛。尼禄的舌头在但丁的嘴里搅动，血腥气刺激着他的鼻腔使他更加的兴奋，身体里某种东西在叫嚣，他索求更多，他吻得更深，这个但丁带给他的压抑需要被宣泄。  
“尼……禄……”但丁含糊地发出声音，他正在恢复。尼禄读不懂他的表情是责备还是愤怒，又或者单纯的因疼痛而拧起眉头，他只认为有些东西是但丁必须给他的。  
年轻的施暴者站起身来，一只脚踩在但丁的膝盖上，令他吃痛地呻吟起来。尼禄解开自己的裤带，拉下拉链，坦诚地让但丁看到自己的状态，他用鬼手的幻影托起但丁的背，充满了关切：“告诉我但丁，孤零零的你有多久没做爱了？”

自第一次在这世界上睁开眼的四十二年来，但丁从未曾听说过尼禄的存在。他所知道的是他的兄长坠入了地狱，当再次相见时但丁亲手杀死了他，所以当这个与他面容相似的年轻人唐突地出现在事务所里，右手熟络地搭在他的肩膀上说着刚刚遭遇的坏事时，但丁直接折断了他的右臂。  
“你见了什么鬼了！”尼禄冲向但丁大喊，咬着牙把手臂掰回该有的样子，断掉的骨头很快就接合住了。他愤恨地瞪了但丁一眼，好像作为入侵者的他遭受了没有道理的攻击。  
“你那是什么脸？要在我身上开个洞似的。”尼禄抱怨着，但也没有做出反击，他蹲在地上四处查看，“潘多拉呢？”  
面对这个闯入他家却表现的异常熟络的陌生年轻人，但丁的反应和所有正常人一样，他用散弹枪指着尼禄的鼻子质问他究竟是谁。尼禄干笑两声:“又是生日惊喜？陌生人游戏？拜托，我已经不是小孩子了。”  
根据尼禄百般无奈的描述，他之所以会出现在DEVIL MAY CRY是因为但丁执意要为他庆祝24岁的生日，他甚至邀请了维吉尔。  
“我真不知道你为什么那么做，对于我和他来说这都是件尴尬的事，你也该知道要把一个突然出现的男人当做父亲有多奇怪。”尼禄说，完全没注意到但丁脸上的表情，“潘多拉去哪儿了？事先声明我可不是故意碰你的东西，但它一直在响，我上前查看时它突然自己打开了，可它现在在哪儿？”  
对于尼禄的疑惑，但丁并没有给出回答，他收起枪，把这个年轻人从他的事务所里赶了出去。  
“你认错人了。”恶魔猎人说着，关上了大门。

“干嘛那副表情？我是不是又做了什么‘与你无关’的事？”  
湛蓝玫瑰指着但丁的额头，沿着他的鼻梁慢慢向下，枪口充满暗示意味地压在了紧闭的嘴唇上。如果尼禄开枪的话这把改装过的左轮手枪足以轰掉但丁的下巴，但那无法杀死他，那样的疼痛对他来说也无足畏惧。尼禄心知肚明，他无法用但丁自己的性命去威胁他，于是他转而将枪抵在了自己的太阳穴上。  
尼禄的举动出乎但丁的预料，恶魔猎人睁大眼睛，他先是错愕，一种比圣水更腐蚀心智的感觉自他的脊背蔓延开来，酸液在他的胃里翻搅，他被那感觉压得几乎要呕吐，然后他意识到那种感觉是对未知的恐惧。  
“你能不能帮我舔一下呢？”尼禄在笑，他就像是个沉溺于恶作剧的孩子，赤红色的眼睛里满是天真与邪恶。  
“尼禄会死”这个想法在但丁的脑海里徘徊，如果不按尼禄说的去做，他一定会对着自己的脑袋开枪，他会死吗？但丁忽然感到无力，他不知道该继续拒绝尼禄还是该接受他的要求。他们身上恶魔的血脉让他们拥有了非比寻常的自愈能力，但丁知道自己绝不会因为脑袋上挨了一枪而送命，但是尼禄呢？他从未见过尼禄受到致命伤，如果他的心脏被刺穿，大脑被破坏，他还能活下来吗？  
恶魔猎人低下头，他没法说服自己冒那个险，他还没狠心到可以不管这个年轻人的死活。“我知道了……”他含混不清地说着，抬起戴着皮革手套的右手握住了眼前半挺的阴茎。  
尼禄很乐意看到这个一直拒绝自己的男人摆出这副顺从的模样，但丁跪在尼禄身前，双唇犹豫地分开贴上他的前端，用那条被圣水腐蚀过的舌头挑拨他的欲望。但和华丽的战斗风格不同，对于口交但丁的技术并不怎么值得称赞，由于尚未完全恢复，但丁的动作总是显得笨拙，他舔舐着，轻轻吮吸端口，又用手掌揉弄，他让尼禄身陷燥热之中却迟迟不愿真正吞下。尼禄没有多余的耐心应对这种拖延，他放下枪撩开挡在但丁前额的头发：“如果你真的不想的话还是算了吧。”  
但丁抬起眼，有一瞬间他以为尼禄找回了理智，但他立刻就明白过来这只是恶魔的骗局，他猛然被按住后脑，毫无防备地全部吞下。那就像一根烧红的烙铁捅进了但丁受伤的喉咙，每一次抽插仿佛在灼烧他的皮肉。但丁尝到了血的腥味，他被覆盖着坚硬麟甲的鬼手抓着被迫让尼禄来享用，喉咙本能的收缩都只能换来兴奋的叹息和更深的挺入。被异物侵入的难受感使但丁的视线开始模糊，他想推开尼禄，无论如何先控制住他，不能让他继续失控下去了。  
突然但丁的手臂直直地垂下，他没能如他所想的那样离开尼禄，尽管他仍能思考，整个人却死掉了一般失去了所有生气，没有力量也无法做出任何挣扎。细长的无情从背后刺穿了恶魔猎人，截断了他的脊椎，但丁暂时失去了行动能力，他能看到血顺着自腹部穿出的刀刃流淌进尘埃里，但他对此无能为力。

“尼禄？”  
尼禄回过神来，他发现自己正盯着扣紧的双手发呆，接着他被用力揉了头发。  
“专心点儿，孩子，你可还年轻呀。”  
对于这样的调侃，即使早就习以为常还是会招来尼禄无情的反击，尤其是这个时候。他拍开男人的手：“还是担心担心你自己吧但丁，那些垃圾食品迟早会搞垮你。”  
“唉，真贴心，我很感动。”说着，但丁吃掉了手里的那块披萨。  
认识但丁至少七年了，可他依旧是这个样子，有时候尼禄都觉得是自己老了而不是但丁，他甚至怀疑但丁永远都不会变，他就一直这样看不到正经的模样，好像失去或者得到什么都不会让他的内心泛起一丝波澜，哪怕是那个男人的出现也是一样。  
“别愁眉苦脸的，”尼禄被但丁戳了下额头，“我们的小寿星不高兴该怎么办？”  
“别老拿我当孩子。”  
但丁坐到了尼禄旁边，一把揽过他的肩膀：“我知道我知道，维吉尔是个混蛋，我都会为天底下竟然有他那样的混蛋惊讶。他对待我的心呀，就像洋洋洒洒写满了情诗又揉成一团的废纸，现在想起来我都会肚子疼。”  
“你是在说你的哥哥吗……”  
“我在说你的父亲。”  
一时间尼禄不知道该说什么好了，在嘴上他从来没赢过但丁，于是他干脆保持沉默。他甩开但丁，一声不吭地上了楼，好在但丁也没有过来继续纠缠他。尼禄知道自己是在逃避，他一直拿自己当成是孤儿，在他脆弱无助时从来都不是父母站在他的身边，而如今他的父亲回来了，他本该高兴的，他以为自己会的，可事实却是维吉尔和他都在回避彼此，他对自己失望也对维吉尔失望，那个男人甚至不记得尼禄的母亲是谁。  
“逊爆了……”尼禄倒在但丁的床上自言自语，反正他也从来不介意自己躲进他的房间。  
再过不久维吉尔就会到了，尼禄用手背遮住眼睛不想去想这事，可它把尼禄的脑子占得满满的，他实在是躲不掉，于是他懊恼地坐起来，自暴自弃地想着如果他身上没有这些麻烦事该多好。  
突然床下传来了一阵响声，就像是有一头猛兽被困在了下面。尼禄被扰的站起来弯腰查看，他已经不会对但丁这里偶尔自己乱动的东西大惊小怪了，通常敲两下就好了。检查的结果是尼禄从床下拽出了潘多拉，这个据说有666种形态的灾厄武器在地板上抖动，同时从盒子的缝隙里发出一种绝不是人类世界生物会有的声音，那像是一种耳边的低语，诱惑身前的人打开它。  
好奇在尼禄的心中膨胀起来，他以往并不是一个乐于探究的人，但如果打开它会怎样？尼禄不像但丁那样了解这件武器，打开的话里面会出现什么？他伸出了手，安慰自己只打开一下应该不会被但丁发现，再说就算被发现了又能怎样呢？就在尼禄碰到潘多拉的一瞬间，这件手提箱一样的武器自己打开了，一阵白光晃得尼禄闭上了眼，他隐约听到一个声音：  
“欢迎来到新世界。”  
等那光芒消失后，他遇到了会不做一句解释就折断他的胳膊的但丁。

咸腥的液体被灌进了但丁的喉咙深处，尼禄发出了心满意足的叹息，他拔掉插在但丁身上的剑扔在一旁，但丁立刻像失去提线的木偶般摔倒在地，当他重新感觉到自己的四肢后他开始剧烈地咳嗽，摘掉手套把手指伸进嘴里试图把咽下去的东西吐出来，腹部的伤口很快就愈合了，但那种异样的感觉却迟迟无法消散。  
站在一旁的尼禄蹲下身打趣道：“你真的讨厌吗？我还以为你也会喜欢。”  
但丁转头瞪了尼禄一眼，他的伤已经痊愈，尼禄再想偷袭他是绝没有机会了：“你现在根本不知道自己在做什么。”  
“是吗？”尼禄捧起但丁的脸，他看上去一团糟，嘴唇因为刚才的碰撞有些肿，下巴上淌满了血和他吐出来的精液，眼睛却恶狠狠地瞪着尼禄，仿佛地狱里的恶鬼。尼禄对但丁微笑，恶魔的甲胄更多地覆盖了他的身体，他丝毫没有被恶魔猎人的气势吓退，因为但丁的状态已经如实告诉了他接下来该做什么；“你为什么不承认其实你喜欢被我干呢？你已经快控制不住了吧？”  
“你在胡说什……”但丁瞥到了无情剑身上自己的脸，那就像是从高空坠下一般，四肢发麻，鼓膜膨胀，他无法呼吸也无法思考，心脏仿佛随时都会破裂，他惊愕与自己此时的模样，和尼禄一样，他的双眼也变成了一片血红。“这、不应该……”一向沉稳的恶魔猎人突然慌张起来，他甩开尼禄想要捂住自己的眼睛，没有道理他的魔力会突然失控，而且和尼禄说的一样，但丁发现自己无法阻止魔力的外溢，如果他失去对自身的控制他就无法保证眼前的人能不被他伤害，更令他恐慌的是他正在被尼禄的气息吸引。  
尼禄凑得太近了，这使但丁不由自主地渴望被他拥抱，他没有多余的精力去思考这是为什么，别说是制服尼禄，他现在连自己都无法保全了。尼禄的碰触令但丁颤抖，他的身体变得兴奋起来，一股他根本不知道该如何解释的欲望在他的体内蔓延，他想要眼前的人更多地触摸自己，这完全违背了但丁的意志，就好像他的意识和身体被割裂了，他的灵魂也被抛弃了。  
“这只是……某种天性。”但丁只能如此笃定，他将此归咎为恶魔的天性，恶魔是不知羞耻也没有底线的，他们只是顺从本能去杀戮去做爱。  
“你是说我们是野兽吗？”尼禄笑起来，他抓住但丁的衣领把他拽进自己的怀里，右手伸进了但丁裤子里面。  
被那只粗糙坚硬的鬼手触碰谈不上舒服，但它却轻而易举击碎了但丁仅剩的自控力。但丁咬住尼禄的脖子，任由被揉捏套弄，他的呼吸急促起来，下意识地贴近尼禄想让他更多地抚摸自己，汗水顺着他的鬓角流下，空气都变得过于燥热，大衣对但丁来说成了碍事的东西。  
尼禄剥下但丁被散弹枪打得破破烂烂的裤子，一把拍在紧实的臀肉上，在但丁耳边轻轻地说：“嘿，把屁股抬起来。”  
“……”但丁的脸颊烧起来，他知道尼禄要做什么，可他的身体却依旧照尼禄说的做了，他分开腿半跪在尼禄面前，连一句拒绝的话都说不出来。  
“你做的很好。”尼禄的语气里充满了戏谑，就像是在称赞一个听话的孩子。他掰开但丁的臀瓣，故意动作缓慢地在穴口画圈，在但丁难耐的要开口催促他的时候将两根手指送了进去。  
突然被侵入让但丁的牙齿都开始打颤，呻吟声难以抑制地从嘴边流出，他实在太紧了，两根手指都令他难以承受，当尼禄在里面搅动起来时几乎被他遗忘的快感一波一波地顺着他的脊柱荡漾，尼禄无名指上的戒指蹂躏着被迫张开的穴口，让但丁紧紧地夹住他无法放松，可就连这种折磨也一并被融进了快感之中。  
叫他停下！但丁的灵魂在尖叫，让他停手，根本不该和他做，他甚至不属于这里！  
但没人能听到他的尖叫声。

把尼禄赶走没两天，那个年轻人就强行住进了但丁的事务所。  
“听着，我已近很清楚地知道这不是我的世界，你也不是我认识的那个但丁了。”尼禄在但丁再次发作前说道，“这个世界的地图上没有福尔那图那座岛，这是我经历过最诡异的事，我现在连家都没了。”  
“去找个旅店。”  
“唉，不管怎么说你也还是但丁，别用那张脸摆出那么冷漠的表情，我会做噩梦的。”  
尼禄说他无意闯入但丁的生活，也不想和他产生过多的联系，毕竟他是要回到自己的世界的，但潘多拉在但丁的手上，而尼禄又不懂得如何使用那件变化多端的武器，再加上他身上没带多少钱又无家可归，最好的解决办法就是暂住在DEVIL MAY CRY，直到他找到回家的办法。  
无奈之下但丁只好答应了尼禄的请求，他与自己相似的容貌也让但丁没法再把他赶出去。但尼禄并不像他所说的那样不插手但丁的生活，他总会有意无意地刺探但丁的过往，住进来的第一个晚上就在触犯但丁。  
结束了猎魔工作的但丁只想好好洗一个热水澡，然后睡到第二天中午，当他拉开浴帘还没来得及擦掉身上的水时被迎面喷了一脸香水，那香味呛得但丁咳嗽起来，等他缓过来看到的就是一脸坏笑的尼禄。  
“没想到你这里还有这种东西呀，女朋友的吗？不过这味道我好像在哪里闻到过……”  
不等尼禄回想起他究竟是在哪个女人身上闻到的这种香气，就被但丁一把抢回了那瓶香水：“不要乱碰这里的东西。”  
尼禄颇感无辜：“它就放在洗漱台上呀。”  
“不要碰！”  
年轻人瑟缩了一下，他被但丁吓到了，怔怔地站在那里看着但丁湿淋淋的离开。  
在那次无意识的冒犯之后尼禄安分了许多，鉴于但丁也并非了解潘多拉的所有机能，尼禄描述的那种更是闻所未闻，于是他把更多的精力投入到对那件武器的研究上，除非必要不会再来打扰但丁。他们相安无事度过了半个月，是新的中介人打断了两人的平静。  
“你大概还不懂我的规矩。”但丁说，他坐在办公桌后读着小女巫留给他的书，里面全是些晦涩难懂的句子，他根本没打算抬起头为平息黑手党内部纷争这种委托分神。  
而这时一直沉默的尼禄却开口了：“让我去吧。”  
但丁从书里抬起眼，尼禄有些紧张，但他还是坚持了自己的决定：“一直白住在你这里我会愧疚啊，就当我用工作付你房费吧。”  
“随你高兴。”说完，但丁继续读他的书。  
现在想来，但丁的这句话大概是导致如今这种事态的开端。

尼禄看着自己手掌，他轻而易举就让冷淡的恶魔猎人射在了自己的手里。他不禁要大笑，到底是谁一直以来都表现的置身事外来着？抬起头对上但丁躲藏在额发后赤红的眼睛，他似乎已经完全失神了，气息喷洒在尼禄的脸上，能闻到的只有情欲，这对年轻的恶魔来说根本没有任何抵抗力，但丁在他有任何动作之托住他的后颈亲吻了他。  
这个吻热情得令尼禄深感意外，但丁像是完全忘记了之前对尼禄的拒绝，他柔软的舌头在勾引尼禄，向他提出邀请，要他来与自己纠缠。这种诱惑对尼禄来说太过强烈，甚至没有了调侃但丁的空闲，他顺从于但丁的引导，解开他胸前的束带脱去他的大衣，包裹在红色皮衣下的身体皮肤苍白却依旧线条分明，尼禄为此赞叹，内心的欲望翻涌得让他头晕，恶魔在叫嚣着去吞噬去占有。尼禄用粗糙的鬼手细细抚摸着这身体，在他的胸口前曾被叛逆刺穿的位置落下亲吻，一切都令他满意，即使尖利的爪子在皮肤上抓下了一道道血痕也会很快回复成完美的模样。  
突然但丁打断了尼禄，他捧起尼禄的脸，像所有引诱信徒背信弃义的恶魔那样微笑，对上那样的一双眼睛就再也无法逃离。  
“孩子，你想要的是什么？”  
我想要的？尼禄颤抖起来，如同被抛入了深海。在这里我想要的是……  
“你不是很明白吗？”尼禄抓住但丁的腰，猛地按下，让他毫无防备地吞下了全部，“我想挖出你的大脑，仔细看看你都瞒着我什么！”  
曾经冷血的恶魔猎人愉快地喊叫，他根本没有听到尼禄说了什么，恶魔的尖角自他的额前和头侧后延出，牙齿也变得锋利，他坐在尼禄身上摆动腰肢，比起寻欢更像是给尼禄的一种惩罚，他起的头，他必须做到底，但丁的魔力环绕着尼禄，这让人眩晕的气息侵蚀着他，让他在泥沼中越陷越深。  
尼禄残存的理智模糊地想着，这究竟是从何而起？

第一份工作完成后，尼禄给但丁带了一份草莓圣代。  
“我记得你很喜欢的吧？”  
但丁没有回答，但尼禄再见到时那个盛圣代的杯子已经空了。  
自那之后但丁似乎愿意接受尼禄了。他不会主动和尼禄聊天，也不告诉他这里究竟发生了什么变故，但他同意尼禄接手自己推掉的工作，甚至允许尼禄和他一起完成委托，这已经是尼禄之前不敢想的了。  
在一个月后的某一天，尼禄本以为那会花更长时间，但它就那么突然出现了，潘多拉打开了大门，尼禄找到回家的入口了。

细密的汗珠覆盖在但丁的皮肤上，他带着微笑，面色潮红。尼禄躺倒在废墟中看着他在自己身上起伏，吐出又整根吞下，淫靡的水声和充满情欲的呻吟占据了尼禄的双耳，他扣紧但丁的腰顶起胯，在最深处达到了顶点。但丁仰起头，在没有射精的情况下高潮了，他扶住额头喘息，眼中一片氤氲，看起来像是要哭了一样。  
抽缩的甬道紧紧包裹着尼禄，粘稠的液体顺着穴口的边缘流淌而出，但丁并没有让他离开，他只是近乎诡异地抚摸着自己的肚子，让尼禄感觉到有什么东西正在成长。  
“还需要更多，”但丁贴近尼禄，他在流泪，眼泪顺着睫毛滴落在尼禄的脸颊上，“这些可不够啊——”

该和但丁告别了。  
尼禄忽然觉得不舍，他想或许他该不辞而别，就像他来的时候一样突然，但他不忍，这里的但丁是否有一丁点开始习惯了他的存在呢？如果他多留些日子，他会变回尼禄所熟知的但丁吗？  
虽然尼禄得到的答复向来是“不关你事”“和你无关”这类的答复，他也告诫过自己不要总试图寻找两个世界的但丁相似的地方，或许他们就是不一样的，但尼禄控制不住，因为这里依旧是DEVIL MAY CRY，但丁依旧是恶魔猎人，他们为什么会不同？  
尼禄根本没法放下，被说自私也好被但丁再次赶出去也好，他至少想知道原因再离开。既然从但丁嘴里得不到答案，他就从能在这事务所里发现的一切入手，他打开所有柜子，翻开所有抽屉，最终在一个锁着的盒子里找到了一份病例。  
病例上写着的名字是一个尼禄不认识的女人，她得了癌症，已经到了无法医治的地步了。尼禄奇怪但丁为什么会有这种东西，如果说是女友的话起码在尼禄的世界里他从未听但丁提起过。  
直到夹在病例里一张印着唇印的欠条掉落出来，尼禄捡起它看到上面的签名，一瞬间他的血液都凝固了。  
他突然明白这一切都是为什么了，那瓶熟悉的香水，这份病例，以及除了中介再无人光临的事务所——  
“翠西和蕾蒂去哪了？”  
但丁站在门口，一句话都没有说。

尼禄醒了过来，他看到但丁赤裸着身体坐在他身上，自己的阴茎正深深嵌在他的后穴里，湛蓝的眼睛无法立刻理解眼前的状况，他无法抗拒地射在这个一直躲避他的男人的里面。  
他听到皮肉破裂，肌肉撕扯，骨骼错位的声音，接下来的画面令尼禄无法移开视线。两对恶魔的蝠翼自但丁的背后破壳而出，黑色的蝠翼末端是暗红色的条纹，象征着纯粹的力量，它们在苍白的恶魔猎人身后展开，就像是玷污了最纯洁的造物。强大得难以用语言界定的魔力滂沱而下，压得尼禄动弹不得。  
“终于！我终于得到了斯巴达的血脉！超越黑暗骑士的力量！”空气中弥漫着地狱里的腐臭味，但丁开始发狂般大笑，他的灵魂仿佛陷入了沉睡，某种邪恶的东西侵占了他的身体。  
“但丁……”尼禄虚弱地呼唤，但丁的力量是压倒性的，他根本无力反抗。  
“哦，我可不会把你忘了，谢谢你孩子。”红色的长刃从但丁的手臂下面伸出，嗜血的笑意浮上了他的嘴角，“现在，你可以去死了。”

但丁一言不发，尼禄发现自己在流泪。他永远没法得到答案了，难道还要但丁亲口承认吗？  
“最后一次，至少最后一次让我和你一起狩猎恶魔，之后我便会离开。”他的声音几乎是哀求，但丁没有答应也没有拒绝。

在红刃将要砍下尼禄脑袋的那一刻，他拼尽最后的力气把鬼手捅进了但丁的肚子里。恶魔猎人的动作停下了，某样东西被从他的体内拽了出去，那东西浑身血水紧缩成一团，在接触到空气后展开了它的足，它像是某种蝎子和蜘蛛结合的生物，离开宿主后发出嘶哑的尖叫，挥舞着尖锐的尾巴想刺进抓住它的手臂里，尼禄没有任何犹豫直接捏碎了这条足有一只手那么大的虫子，绿色的粘液溅了他一脸。  
那虫子死掉后，恶魔的角和翅膀如同幻影般破碎，消失在空气里。但丁咳了口血，那双眼睛褪去了猩红恢复了原本的颜色，他的血仿佛要流尽一样淌到尼禄的身上，浸湿了他的衣服。“但丁！”尼禄焦虑地喊着男人的名字，他没有收到任何回应，但丁直接昏了过去栽倒在他身上。  
现在尼禄完全明白了，在他们杀死这座荒废洋馆中的恶魔后他突然失控并不是个意外，而是早有预谋的。他脱下自己的外套盖在但丁身上，抱起他将他安放在二楼卧室的床上，血打湿了床单，但伤口正在快速愈合。尼禄为刚才发生的事感到愧疚和后怕，他自身是绝不会做出那样伤害但丁的事的。  
一切错误的开端都是因为尼禄当初没有抵挡住潘多拉的诱惑打开了那个魔盒，之后他每走一步都错上加错，当他再次打开潘多拉时他被投下了寄生恶魔的种子，那东西以他的魔力为食，等待着侵占它真正想要得到的力量，而尼禄对此却毫无察觉。  
现在尼禄突然有些理解了维吉尔的做法，如果他有足够的力量的话，他就不会被这种卑鄙的东西摆布，就不会伤害他本想帮助的人。  
没多久，但丁醒来了，尼禄趴在他的床边睡着了，他实在太疲惫了，他从未一次消耗过这么多的魔力，对他来说恶魔的姿态依旧难以操控。但丁坐起身，把手放在熟睡的尼禄头上，轻轻抚摸他沾了灰尘的白发，不知道这个年轻人在做什么样的梦。  
“回去吧，回到你的家人和朋友身边。”恶魔猎人轻轻地说，“我只要知道在某个世界有你就足够了。”  
………………  
…………

在某座不知名的城市，繁华的街道深处无人问津的角落里开着一家挑剔的事务所，夸张的霓虹灯招牌照亮了整个店门，身穿红色大衣背后背着沉重大剑的白发男人是这家给人不祥感的店的主人，他结束了这次的工作回到了这破旧的房子里。  
“但丁！”金发的女孩扑到了男人的怀里，昂贵的粉色洋装与这里格格不入，“好慢呀，我都快要睡着了。”  
“帕蒂？”  
年轻的女巫撅起嘴：“我有给你寄信打招呼呀，你肯定又把信件和广告传单混在一起不知道丢哪里去了吧？”  
“或许吧。”  
“这是什么含糊的回答？唉，难得回来一趟还要帮你打扫家，你一定要给我买新衣服来报答我。”帕蒂依旧像当初那个十多岁的小女孩一样，完全不像已经结了婚搬去欧洲的人。  
“有好好吃饭吗？虽然你戒掉那些垃圾食品很好，但其他的东西也不吃怎么能行？我留给你的书你有看吗？我家那位可是很激动要我把它们推荐给你看呢。啊对了还有……”  
面对帕蒂的喋喋不休，但丁忽然想到那个和自己相似的年轻人，他为自己无意识的举动不停道歉，哭着和自己道别，但丁拥抱着轻拍他的后背安抚他，直到他冷静下来。  
“替我向我的哥哥问好。”但丁说。  
“我会的，”尼禄最后抱紧了但丁，“再见了，我会想念你的。”  
潘多拉被打开，从里面涌出白色的光，尼禄消失在那片光芒中回到了他原本的世界。  
帕蒂拉着但丁的手，她想说的那些叮嘱突然从她的脑海里消失了，她看到但丁在微笑，亦如当初她认识的那个恶魔猎人。

——THE END——

先打一个广告：朋友们！不来搞但但吗？CP不限，只要你有一颗搞但的心，就来加入我们吧！拯救一下孤单的虫，来加个群吧！记住我们的联络方式：464899058！464899058！快来吧！让我们一起和谐安康搞但但吧！

………………  
二代但丁在我心中简直就是虚弱的中年男子啊……虽然设定是最强的，但总给我一种虚弱感……看到一张2N2D的图，我就跟打了鸡血似的，二代尼禄已经比但丁还要高大了呀有种孩子长大了的感觉我喜我喜。  
OOC和BUG还有“为啥这么长”这种事，还有“一点都不色气你真的想搞但但吗”这种事，请忽略吧啊哈哈哈！【跑路】


End file.
